


Friendly Interference

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically Bernie is perma awkward and Ferdie is Ferdie, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just love romance okay, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: It was the night of the ball, and Bernadetta was determined to stay inside.





	Friendly Interference

Bernadetta would not attend the ball.

She had decided this as soon as she heard about it. Leaving her room? Her one safety in the whole of Garreg Mach? No. Not a chance. Not even Caspar could get Bernadetta out of her room. She settled at her desk, her colourful threads lined along the edges. Bernadetta held her work in her hands - it was another carnivorous plant, but the work soothed her. It took her mind off the ball this evening, and gave her an excuse to stay home. She hummed to herself as she threaded her needle through fabric, content.

She could hear other students pass by her door, chatting excitedly as they walked. It only made Bernadetta retreat further into her room, fearing that someone would try to talk her into going. No one would try: her classmates understood that festivities like this weren't suited for her. Bernadetta relaxed as best as she could, but she couldn't stop worrying.

She wondered what her classmates would do this evening. No doubt it would mostly be awkward teenagers making eyes at each other - or at the professor - without making a move. There would be a lot of awkward standing around as no one wanted to ask anyone to dance, fearing rejection. Maybe that was a part of why Bernadetta did not want to go. If she wanted to be ignored, she could do it from the sanctuary of her room, without having to make the effort of getting dressed up for disappointment.

Mostly, she stayed because her room felt safe. The walls were her protection. Nothing bad could happen in her room.

Three heavy pounds fell onto her door, and she screamed, stabbing her needle in her finger. She winced, about to yell again when her distress was interrupted.

"Bernadetta?"

"No! I mean, I'm not here! I'm--" She looked at her finger: she was bleeding. "Please leave me alone!"

"It is Ferdinand von Aegir," he continued, "please do not be alarmed."

"I'm not going! I'm perfectly happy in my room. Please, Ferdinand," she tried.

With her good hand, Bernadetta rifled in her drawers for a clean handkerchief to stem the bleeding. She wasn't bleeding much, but it would be enough to ruin her work. She had spent too many hours on her plant to ruin it - blood would have made it far less cute. Once she found one, she pressed her finger against the fabric.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes! Please don't come in!"

She knew he wouldn't, not for a second time. He was too much of a noble to burst into a lady's room without her permission. For a moment, Bernadetta wondered if he would walk in with permission. The thought alone made her squeak and almost drop her napkin.  _ Breathe, Bernie. He's not here to hurt you or do anything to you. _

She hoped that would be the last of it, that Ferdinand would give up and go to the ball with someone else. He was quiet, for once, so she assumed he had gone. Dancing in public wasn't her idea of fun. She had only been to one ball when she was younger, though unwillingly. It had been an embarrassing ordeal, and she vowed never to attend a ball again for as long as she could help it.

This time, at least, there were no threats of marriage. And when Bernadetta refused to turn up, her father would not tie her to a chair. She tensed at the thought. Her father didn't have to know she wasn't going.

"Is there a reason you will not attend?"

Ferdinand's voice brought her back to reality with a start.  _ Dammit _ . She should have known he would still be there. Bernadetta whined, her shoulders slumped. She scanned the room for excuses.

"Um, w- well, I can't! I don't have anything to wear, and um, I'm sick. Very sick! I can't possibly come out. And the professor gave me extra homework, so I should work on that," she lied.

She could almost hear Ferdinand arch his brow behind the door. "You sound perfectly healthy to me. And I would not worry about dress; plenty of nobles are wearing their uniform instead. Even our dear professor has not dressed for the occasion. I am certain he would be pleased to see you at the ball rather than here, as well."

Bernadetta looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her uniform; she didn't bother to change after class. Still, Ferdinand would not tempt her into leaving her room. The plant sat on her desk, beckoning her to keep working on it. Her eyes fell back to the thick door.

"I realise after our earlier discussion that I cannot force you to come out, but I hoped to at least encourage you," he said.

"So… you won't force me to go? Oh, well, that makes me feel a lot better," Bernadetta sighed in relief.

"No, I have learned my lesson against forcing you. As did my wrist."

Bernadetta stood. "I knew it! You do hate me! Oh Bernie, now you've done it. You won't stand a chance against--"

"No, I do not hate you. If I did, would I be so concerned over your well-being?"

Bernadetta paused, thinking, before a gasp escaped her lips. "U- unless you're planning on killing me while everyone is distracted. You could be out for revenge!"

"I am not here to… Do you think me capable of killing an ally? I would hope you would not see me so coldly."

That was true enough. Ferdinand had never been the type to harm anyone intentionally. Bernadetta was more likely to cause harm than he was. She gave a pointed look to get handkerchief and frowned. Bernadetta was useless, stupid,  _ unmarriageable-- _

"If you are not coming, I understand. I will not force you. But if you do come, I hope you will find me."

She approached the door carefully, before sliding the lock. She peeked out and saw Ferdinand was still there, dressed up and his hair slicked back. His brow was arched when he saw Bernadetta, filling her with a terror she had never felt before. She wanted to slip back inside and slam the door behind her, but she couldn't move. This was worse than dealing with Hubert. Far worse. She could just about peek through the crack in her door.

"Bernadetta, are you breathing? Your face is becoming worryingly pale," Ferdinand said, gesturing at her face.

She took a gulp of air and realised, no, she was not breathing. And why was he looking at her like that? Was her hair that bad? Did she have a stain on her uniform? Bernadetta felt a scream build up at the back of her throat. This was it. This was how she would die.

"I- I found you! Aha! So um, what did you want?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

Ferdinand cast a look to the main hall and shook his head. "I had hoped to ask you for a dance this evening. I am beginning to realise my attempts are in vain. I apologise for disturbing you."

Dancing? With Ferdinand? In public? Bernadetta would rather he killed her right there! She slammed the door shut with a squeak, catching only a glimpse of his confused face before the door blocked it. She would never go. She would never dance. She couldn't dance. Her father said she had the grace of a fish on land and the steps of a deer learning to walk. She would embarrass herself and anyone who tried to dance with her.

Bernadetta leaned her head against the door. Stupid. What was she so afraid of? Why was she the only one so afraid? It was only dancing. At a ball. With Duke Aegir's son. She wasn't helping herself.

Ferdinand was certainly gone now. The usually peaceful quiet of her room felt daunting then, like heavy clouds settled into her room. She would apologise for rejecting him next time she saw him. Unless she never saw him again. He could avoid her for the rest of eternity after rejecting him. She would hide in her room forever, and she would never get the chance to apologise.

Oh Goddess, what if that really was the case? Something could happen that very evening. One - or both - of them could die. No one knew the future. Someone may even want to take Ferdinand out as heir to the prime minister.

Worry overcame Bernadetta's anxiety for just a moment. She swung the door open and ran without paying much mind. She had to find Ferdinand. Now. In her search, she ran straight into someone, who was almost knocked to the floor before catching themselves. She squealed her apologies, about to run again when the figure stopped her.

"Bernadetta?"

Oh no - it was Ferdinand. She stepped back, awkwardly tripping over her own feet. His touch made everything in her feel numb yet on fire, her throat dry, and her mind numb.

"I'm so sorry! I thought-- I worried that, um… It doesn't matter, because you're okay, and I'm dumb. I'm so sorry! I'll leave. You must really hate me now, this is the second time I've hurt you."

He shook his head. "I still do not hate you. In fact, I am pleased to see you out of your room."

Bernadetta blinked, before realisation struck. Good grief, she was out of her room for no reason. He was giving her that look again, the one that turned her insides to mush and made her want to run. Calm down, Bernie. Ferdinand would never cause harm.

Bernadetta was out of her room. From there, they weren't far from the ball. She could walk in with Ferdinand by her side. He would hate that. Why would he ever want to attend a ball with Bernadetta? It was  _ Bernadetta _ ! As fear snaked its dark claws around her, Ferdinand held out his hand.

"Take my hand, Bernadetta. Allow me to accompany you to the ball," he said. Then he cast a look behind her, to her open bedroom door. "Or back to your room, if that is what you prefer."

She shook her head violently. "No, you wouldn't want to go with me! I'll stomp on your foot like an angry horse, then you'll never want to talk to me again, a- and-- Ah! Please don't look at me like that!"

Ferdinand blinked at her without uttering a word. Bernadetta expected him to mock her, or to flee in horror and disgust. Instead, he looked more curious. He creased his brow in concern.

"You need not worry over such things. I swear to you, I will be fine," he said with a kind smile. "Now, will you take my hand?"

Bernadetta looked back at her room. It wasn't too late to back out. She didn't want to; just this once, maybe it would be okay to stay out. Her hand slipped into Ferdinand's, and when his hand wrapped around hers, she let out a tiny eep.  _ Don't worry Bernie, it won't be so bad. Nothing will happen. It's just you and Ferdinand. _

She cut off most of her thoughts before they could take root.

The music got progressively louder as they approached. It made Bernadetta's heart thump painfully in her chest. Dear Goddess, what had she done? She squeezed Ferdinand's hand reflexively and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't do it. Who was she kidding? Dumb Bernie! She was a mess, a disaster of a noble, a disgrace. She couldn't meet Ferdinand's curious look.

"Is something the matter? Do you not want to go in?" he asked.

All her nerves screamed  _ no _ , but the word did not form on her tongue. She looked at the other students going in, some alone, some in pairs, some in groups. Ferdinand followed her gaze and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Is it too crowded?" Ferdinand asked, and she nodded. "I see. Then perhaps…"

He looked around. The crowds going in had died down to a trickle, and only a couple were still hovering about, waiting for friends or their dates. Mostly, they were alone at the moment. The music was a little muffled, but they could hear it well enough from outside.

"Then if it is too much for you in there, it may be fine for you out here, would it not?"

Ferdinand smiled down at her, and Bernadetta forgot to breathe again. As she inhaled, she nodded, letting out a high pitched squeak like a boiled kettle. Even still, Ferdinand did not mock her. He stepped in front of her, left hand clasped in hers and right hand on her waist. Her nerves screamed in pain to run. She stepped back to run away, but she stopped herself. Bernadetta wasn't frozen in fear like a prey facing an arrow. Entranced was perhaps a better word.

Ferdinand looked handsome, more so than usual. The only light came from the windows of the main hall, casting soft shadows on Ferdinand's face. His hair was combed back, though it looked soft to the touch. Bernadetta wanted more than to touch it. She had to stop herself from trying.

Her hand shaking, her heart thumping, she reached up and placed her hand on Ferdinand's shoulder.

Falling into rhythm wasn't easy. Bernadetta was trembling, and she stomped on his feet more times than she could count. With every apology, she tried to run, and with every attempt to run, Ferdinand tried to calm her.

"I have dealt with worse from the horses," he said. "You have not hurt me. I am enjoying spending time with you."

"W- with me? Are you just saying that? Oh, of course you are, why would you like this? Or even spending time with me?!" Bernadetta whimpered shrinking in on herself.

Ferdinand tilted his head, concerned. "No. It is because I wish to get to know you better."

Bernadetta stopped and stared up at him with wide eyes. Why would he say that? Her stomach scrunched itself into a tiny ball. She was going to be sick. Then Ferdinand would really despise her, and he would never speak to her again, she was sure of it.

"I-" Bernadetta swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm not interesting at all. I just, I… I like plants, and art, and-- oh no, this is boring isn't it? I'm so sorry, I'm boring you. I'll let you go dance with someone else."

Ferdinand shook his head. "You are the only person I wish to dance with."

The way his eyes lit up as he said that lit a fire in Bernadetta. Sweet heavens, what was going on? She should have accepted it for what it was, but she couldn't. Ferdinand wouldn't want to dance with her, he wouldn't even want to be her friend. But there he was, hand on her waist, trying to be her friend.

If she thought she was going to vomit before, she was certain of it now.

"You need not worry," Ferdinand assured her. "I'm interested. Please, go on."

"Oh, um, well… o- okay."

Bernadetta told him about her embroidery, and Ferdinand's face fell for a moment until she explained she mostly made plants. She told him about her art - and Linhardt's scathing review of her painting. Not once did Ferdinand make her feel boring.

They swayed to the music, their bodies finally finding a rhythm. Ferdinand was millimetres away from her, and from this distance Bernadetta could smell the heady cologne he had doused himself with. The smell made her dizzy. He had clearly put it on with the intention of wooing someone. But who? Edelgard? He would have no chance prying her attention away from the professor.

Whoever Ferdinand was really interested in, they were lucky. He was kind and patient, and he listened to Bernadetta. It helped that he was handsome, of course. He nodded as he listened, smiling so perfectly at her. Bernadetta's heart was going to leap out of her chest and run at this rate.

Ferdinand stopped. He reached his hand to her hair, tucking violet hair behind her ear. Bernadetta's skin tingled where he had touched, her breath caught in her throat. Ferdinand was so close, painfully close, and Bernadetta was going to die. Something about him was making her more nervous than usual, or maybe the fact they were outside her comfort zone.

"Th- there! I danced!" she said, her voice far too high. "I should get back to my room."

Before her expectations got too high. Before she hoped there would be something between them. Before she could explore this budding crush. Ferdinand let her go.

"Please allow me to walk you back to your room, at least," he said.

Bernadetta hesitated, but she nodded, charging off ahead. Ferdinand was taller, and it took no time at all to catch up. He said nothing, but she appreciated his company nonetheless. He would fight with her if needed. Thankfully, her room wasn't far. As soon as they were only a couple of steps away, Bernadetta bolted for the door.

"I guess I'll see you in class!" she said.

Before she could slip back into her room, Ferdinand grabbed her hand in his, halting her. He brought Bernadetta's hand to his lips, gently brushing his lips to her middle knuckle.

"I hope we can do this again," he said. "Perhaps over tea?"

Like a date? That sounded like a date. Bernadetta's face burned. Startled, she slammed the door shut and turned away. She let out a relieved shudder, until she heard a muffled shout from the other side and fingers trapped in the door.

_ Oh no. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after seeing their A support: THEY'RE IN LOVE AND I LOVE THEM
> 
> It was completely by accident and now I'm gunning for them to marry in my playthrough lmaooo they're so good. I love opposites. Though I don't tend to write characters like either of them. Ferdie gave me a headache. I do it for love. Apologies if some of it is awkward asfhj this is what I wrote to get out of writers' block
> 
> Maybe I'll write my dumb M!By/Lin angst fic I have in my head. Orrrr maybe I'll call it quits and leave this as my only FE3H fic. Who knows!
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
